


【哈德】The other side

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 一个莫名其妙的au。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	【哈德】The other side

**Author's Note:**

> 黑化哈。

“期待与你的下次见面”，男人吐出烟圈，夹着烟的手随意抖了抖，漫不经心地看向对面穿着警服的男人，眯着眼仔细辨认了下警徽，“马尔福——警长——”看到金发男人惊恐的眼神，像忍不住似的哈哈大笑，往码头方向走去。  
“波特先生，不能放了这个人…”将马尔福团团围住的手下们举着枪动都不动，意思很明确了，一定要杀了这个会泄露行踪的金发男人。  
他脚步不停，上了船：“别打死了，留口气。”说完便一脚瞪离码头，头都没往回转。  
德拉科·马尔福是苏格兰场的一名警员，隶属于特殊性动部的反恐指挥组，一天前他还和这个要杀了他的男人滚在一张床上，而现在——几声枪响划破了码头的平静，不远处夜景游人尖叫起来，几乎立刻就有人报警。  
马尔福根本没有躲避的可能性，只能眼睁睁地看着黑漆漆的枪口冒出火光。他倒下去了，子弹穿透腹部皮肤，可以感觉到血浸湿了警服下的衬衫，灰色瞳孔失去生机，眼皮半阖…  
我可能会死在这里。马尔福能感觉到自己正在失去意识，他眼前一片黑暗，什么都听不见。尸检的时候法医会看见我腰上的淤青和腿根的吻痕——见鬼！这是他昏死过去前脑子里最后一个念头。  
“我说过了——他必须停职！这件事没有商量的余地，就算是你也不行，弗兰克！”  
“上帝啊！你们没有证据，”一个声音愤怒地反驳，深吸几口气，接着又压低了声音，“听着亨特，除非秘密情报组拿出报告！否则我不会让他调任，更别说停职…”  
德拉科醒来就听到了自己所在部门的督查弗兰克和一个他不认识的人正在争吵，他太痛了以至于什么都没听到。  
操，这么疼不如死了算了。德拉科连翻白眼的力气都没有，他能感觉到随着呼吸而颤抖的腹部肌肉，喉咙干涩，说出的话涩得像锯木头一样：“劳驾…叫医生…过来。”  
低声说话的两人同时转头，弗兰克立刻走到他床前按下护士铃，随即又安慰般的对亨特说：“他醒了，有什么事回局再说。”似乎还带着些许警告。德拉科不由皱起了眉，即使没听到前面的话，他也知道应该发生了什么事。  
和我有关，他们不愿意告诉我。直到他检查完身体换好药，两人匆匆离去，德拉科也仍旧是一头雾水。  
接下来的一个月，他像与世隔绝一样，除了医生护士外，谁也见不到。没有任何案情消息，每天只能谨遵医嘱躺在床上，  
第四十三天，主治医生告诉他第二天可以办理出院手续，他在病房见到了——  
哈利·波特。  
波特穿着一身护工衣服，随手扯下戴着的口罩，笑眯眯地看着床上的金发男人：“好久不见了，德拉科。”边说边制止了德拉科准备按护士铃的动作，慢吞吞地摸了一下好像装了什么东西的裤兜，“我想你马上出院了对吗，不想再多住两个月——”充满警告意味的话语用情人般亲昵的语气说出。  
德拉科僵住了，他深深地吸了一口气，慢慢坐起来，靠在床头。经过一个多月的恢复，苍白的脸终于恢复了点生气，灰色的眼睛牢牢盯着坐在他床边的男人。  
他裤兜里是枪。德拉科可以肯定，那个男人坐下时他听到了枪械的碰撞声。  
顶着一头乱糟糟黑发的绿眼睛男人像没看见他忌惮的神色一样，凑上前仔细打量了他一番，直到把德拉科冷汗已经浸湿病服，才开口：“你出院了打算干什么？”  
“关你屁事。”德拉科冷冷地说，他并不认为哈利过来是为了叙旧情，他想做什么？他快速地思考着危险男人的目的。  
哈利做出一副受伤的样子，捂着心脏夸张地说：“我好歹干过你一次——”见到德拉科咬紧牙克制着不让自己给他一拳的样子，才从胸前的口袋里掏出一张报告，或者说——  
调任表。  
“自己看。”  
经中央行动部与反恐指挥组督查的一致讨论，自即日起将德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福（现特殊行动部反恐指挥组警长）调任至地区巡逻部。  
2000.10.04  
中央行动部  
德拉科沉默地看完，低着头一言不发，也没有问他怎么搞到内部文件的。明天出院…回到局里等他的却是一张调任表。他冷笑两声，脸上是满是嘲讽。  
等着德拉科发问的哈利什么都没等到，他摸了摸手腕，终于不耐烦了：“SAY SOMETHING——”金发男人依旧低着头，一言不发。哈利猛地掐着他的脖子逼他抬头，恶狠狠地说：“说话！”  
被掐住脖子的德拉科感到呼吸困难，他一字一顿地问：“你、哪、来、的、这、东、西？”说完死死盯着男人的绿眼睛，企图从任何一点细节得出更多信息。  
像冰雪消融一样，漂亮的绿眼睛里的寒意消失，哈利松手，似乎心情变好一样，又笑盈盈的，仿佛刚刚那个狠戾的要杀人的波特不是他——事实上，如果马尔福没有说话，他真的会掐死他。  
“我是神经病吗？”哈利没头没脑地抛出一句。  
你不是谁是！德拉科没敢说出口，这个男人的档案上的“反社会人格”不是作假，他很危险，伦敦谋杀案里他插手的占到十分之七八；也很聪明，到现在为止档案上依然没有他的照片。与其他黑帮杀人是为了钱货不同，他杀人没有原因，想杀就杀了。他见过一次现场…那像噩梦一样的场景足足困扰了他半年——不是恐惧，他觉得自己快疯了——他常梦到自己杀人。梦里的他面带愉悦，享受着杀戮，血液从皮肤流出…而他居然该死的——喜欢。  
哈利不在乎他的回答，站起身：“5号，博特尼湾，凌晨三点。”说完便带上口罩，快步离开。  
这比在街上巡逻还糟糕，德拉科心想。此刻，他正呆在家里，这所房子是父母去世后唯一留下的东西。巡逻部组长以他没恢复好为由，强制让他休假一星期。  
“一星期后——应该可以回来工作——嗯，如果——算了…”组长支支吾吾说完偏把他赶出办公室。  
十月五日凌晨十一点，他买了这个时刻出发往肯特郡出发的火车票。  
到达博特尼湾时正好凌晨两点半。一路上他显得心事重重，因此没有注意到和他一同上车、距他两个车厢的跟踪他的前部门同事，就更不可能注意到他们在进入海滩前不知多久便已倒在阴暗小巷里，浑身上下只有胸口一处致命伤。  
“我真是疯了才会真的跑来…”腕上手表指针指向3，他懊恼地说。内心深处却带着些雀跃和说不明道不清的兴奋，好像在期待什么。  
夜黑风高月，杀人放火时。他想到一句中国古话。  
当弗兰克——他的前部门督查——被反绑着丢到他面前时，他才终于知道什么是一语成谶。  
“你什么意思…”金发男人咬着牙，不愿意承认他好像明白。  
哈利·波特穿了一件黑色风衣，一撮头发胡乱地上翘像青春期少年——但他不是，马尔福清楚地知道这个人有多危险。  
“你的精神状况检测表…”哈利看到德拉科紧张的神色，简短而又满意地接着说，“我看过了——”  
德拉科什么都明白了，但心里一点懊恼都没有，轻轻地说：“你是故意的，对不对？让我想想…”酒吧见面的那个夜晚，是蓄意的，他眯了眯眼睛，扎比尼是故意带他去的…扎比尼是他的人。  
不，不止。他看看被打晕过去的弗兰克，又抬头看向抽着烟的哈利——火星在他指尖闪烁，尼古丁的味道顺着夜风飘来。  
那个现场…也是故意让他看见的，噢当然，否则谁能在案发五分钟后接到匿名报警电话，并且让他恰好在现场看到了迅速消失的影子呢…他沉浸在自己的思绪里。  
与上次不同，哈利带着十足的耐心。第一次知道金发男人的消息是从他教父那里，小天狼星说他的堂姐和丈夫死于车祸，自己唯一的血缘亲人只有德拉科·马尔福。他当时只是敷衍地点了点头，什么也没说。直到小天狼星去世，他才真正感到寂寞。  
他渴望同类——自从意识到自己或许真的有病，他便一直隐藏着自己。“小天狼星不会喜欢的，”他一次一次对自己说，压抑着骨子里的天性，强迫自己表现得友善、温和，甚至是内向。  
抖了抖烟灰，哈利漫不经心地哼了两句小天狼星过去常唱的歌。  
德拉科·马尔福的精神状况检测是他安排扎比尼去做的，他是真的好奇，他看过勘察凶案现场的马尔福的照片，那个眼神他很熟悉，是镜中的自己——他曾听说布莱克家人都偏执，而马尔福有一半布莱克血液，或许这是一部分原因。  
“我赢了。”看到那份检测出有反社会人格倾向的单子时，哈利终于露出一个堪称温柔的笑。  
德拉科上前几步，捡起丢在地上的匕首。借着月光，他从光滑的刀面看清了自己的眼神——是哈利·詹姆斯·波特的眼神，冷漠、暴虐又疯狂。  
锋利的匕首划破弗兰克的喉咙，汩汩的鲜血喷出，他有些恍惚，像着魔一样伸出舌尖舔了一下刀尖，腥的。  
月光下温柔极了，咸湿的海风中夹杂着尼古丁和血液的味道，海浪拍案的声音一下一下传来。  
哈利半跪在蹲在脸上溅满鲜血的德拉科面前，温柔地吻了吻他的鼻尖，贴着他因兴奋而颤抖的唇呢喃道：“Welcome to the other side，honey…”于是，他终于走进黑暗。


End file.
